


the nightmare from which I am trying to awake

by Helice



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helice/pseuds/Helice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你得把他带过来，队长。”Tony Stark的声音远远地传来：电话开了扩音器。“你可以来找我，或者去——嗯，我真不知道还有别的谁可以让你选了。但你必须把他带来。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 银幕光影，已非凡人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the nightmare from which I am trying to awake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710950) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> 這篇譯文是送給我親愛的沙夏的生日賀禮^^所以雖然我還差很多沒譯完，也要趕在6月26日首發！  
> 而且因為原文是發在我的生日當天，所以這也作為給我自己遲到的生日禮物！  
> 還有就是，為了祝美國隊長Steve Rogers生日快樂（隊長你到底96還是98了？），所以在今天發到AO3上^^  
> 嘿嘿嘿請容許我偷懶了……
> 
> 自從Sasha十多年前介紹給我之後，Speranza在我心目中就一直是與Astolat齊名的同人大神！當然她能寫StarBuck我是超級興奮，不過還是要打一下廣告：她的DS和TS更棒喔哦哦哦！！！  
> 小獅子，雖然妳對這個Fandom可能不太熟，我的譯筆拿到妳面前就是班門弄斧……不過希望妳看在這是妳喜歡的作者的文的份上，勉強收下啦

 

再次相遇当然是在史密森尼博物馆。那是所有的化石都该去的地方。

 

Steve出院后又去了展览。从他接到那个电话就已经做了最坏的打算，而情况确实就真有那么糟。Bucky还孤零零一个人不知身在何方，Steve却不得不暂时放弃寻找归队了；现在Steve真的需要去看看老照片里的Peggy Carter，看她制服笔挺，笑容明丽，红唇如艳——他知道那双唇的红色，这感觉就像一个秘密。为时光所模糊的黑白照片仍较她对他的记忆清晰。当然，对他来说，这全都是恍如昨日历历在目。如果她忘记——当她忘记他的时候，他不知道自己会是谁。他不知道当她终于撒手人寰之时，自己可以是谁。

 

所以Steve躲到放映室里，任由一段又一段的影片在眼前闪过。整个纪录短片大概有二十分钟，Peggy的镜头不少，比他记忆中更见年长。他喜欢看她说话，看她仍精敏锋锐的当年。“他即使牺牲后，”Peggy最后道，唇边歪起一丝笑意，“还是在改变我的生活。”Steve闭上双眼，那句话在脑海中盘旋不去。他太理解她的感受了。

 

他坐在原地由得短片又过了两次，弯腰驼背试着表现得毫不显眼，有人进出时就用帽子遮挡。三个少年，两位忙碌碌带着孩子的母亲，一对穿着风衣和步行鞋的老夫妇。两位老人家看来挺高兴的，Steve转身目送他们出门——然后才意识到放映室里还有一个人在。

 

纹丝不动。几乎只是墙边上的一个影子。Steve的心砰砰地跳了起来。他转回去看银幕：短片结束，又重新开始。“美国队长，”画外音激昂地开始了，“首位复仇者，对美国人民来说是希望与自由的象征。他原本是布鲁克林出生的Steven Rogers，”Steve趁着四个女孩进来的当儿偷偷往背后又瞥了一眼。

 

确实是Bucky没错。他穿着件深灰色的帽衫，脸色苍白毫无表情，一动不动地盯着银幕。他看得那么入迷，连这会儿是第四次看这部短片的Steve都忍不住扭回头去瞧瞧他到底在看什么。银幕上正在展示旧日的布鲁克林，或者说基本上是布鲁克林——Steve挺确定他有瞄到Loews Valencia电影院，那可是在皇后区，又或者以前是吧。他又转回来；Bucky全神贯注几近饥渴般盯着的样子让他突然想到一个形容：Bucky正在享受 _视觉的盛宴_ 。现在片子开始转向里夫营和注射血清前撑死了不过98磅的Steve，他低头瞪着自己双手试图想清该怎么办。他对放映室外人流的声音都听得一清二楚：整座建筑里都是平民，更别提还有那么多无价的藏品。人们不断地进来又出去：现在前排坐了两个年轻人，三位上了些年纪的女士在靠走道的座位上。他也许能给警卫发个短信，或者走出去静悄悄地开展疏散。他想到损害控制，然后忍不住厌恨这样想的自己。银幕上战争仍在继续。他失去了Bucky。Peggy正在失去他。历史重演。

 

仿佛事情还不够糟，短片放完上片尾的时候一整班的中学生进来了：至少二十五个学生，还有三个领队的老师，正一边嘘声让他们保持安静一边指挥他们占满四条长椅排排坐好。Steve坐的地方正好碍着他们了，所以他起身试着不被注意地换个位子。他在成群学生当中再次偷瞧了瞧Bucky；Bucky还在盯着短片出神。他戴上了兜帽，但借助银幕反射的光Steve能看到他脸上不修边幅的胡渣和青紫的眼圈。

 

Steve溜到Bucky坐的最后排，在另一头坐下。随着画外音再度开始“美国队长，首位复仇者，”中学生们终于安静下来了，但还是在扭来动去、耳语不停、对他的星条旗制服指指点点嘻嘻哈哈。而Bucky看上去根本没注意到他们的存在，所以也许他也不会注意到外面的疏散——

 

Steve抬起一手捂住双眼。他是昏了头了。他太受悲伤影响，情绪混乱不得理性。他就算打了全世界的超级血清也还就是个布鲁克林的傻小子。可恶，Bucky当顶级的情报员当了 _七十年_ 呢：他早就一眼看清了所有的中学生，看清了有位老师走起路来像是当过警察，看清了坐在前排的女士提包大小足以藏下一把手枪和几枚榴弹（如果她能避过安检的话）。Bucky Barnes才不会看漏坐在自己前面看着美国队长纪录短片的 _美国队长_ ；要是Steve真这么想，他肯定比Tony Stark认定的还要蠢了。

 

所以他站起身，走到Bucky身边坐下。Bucky全没反应，连眼神都没往Steve扫一下，只是一直盯着短片看。片子里的他们现在是在意大利，Philips上校正对着镜头皱眉；能看见他真不错。Bucky在Steve身边的存在开始让他紧张起来了：他们靠得那么近，两人的肩膀都快贴在一起了，可Bucky却像是不知道、也不在乎他还活着。Steve翻来覆去地想着自己是不是该说些什么，可以说些什么而不影响这份微妙的平衡。嘿，Buck，真的很高兴见到你呢。电影真棒，嗯？Bucky真的还记得他吗？他朝那苍白又空白的脸上溜了一眼。也许这就是Bucky来这里的原因：他在给 _他自己_ 洗脑，试着去重写或者说改写脑子里的东西。也许Bucky认为他就是银幕上的那个人。“美国队长，首位复仇者，对美国人民来说是希望与自由的象征……”

 

他们一起把片子又看了一遍，Bucky的靴子硬邦邦地靠着他。肩并肩一起看电影，过往他们曾经这样度过多少夜晚？《德古拉》，《弗兰肯斯坦》，《隐形人》，《化身博士》——天啦，可曾有别的哪两个孩子比他们更准备好成为怪物的么。他的一生在眼前刷刷流过。又是在意大利了。他救了Bucky，两人站在一起开心地笑着。他曾经如此快乐过吗？Peggy再次出现，又与他擦肩而过。他所爱的每一个人不是正在消失就是已经逝去。 _他即使牺牲后，还是在改变我的生活_ 。Bucky离他那么近，伸手可及。Bucky一片空白视而不见得就像一架机器——突然间Steve受不了了，不得不别过脸去好别让Bucky瞧见让他神色扭曲的丑恶情绪。然后他感觉到一只手轻轻搁到自己背上，一只手臂——Bucky人类的那只手臂——环过他的肩膀。那多么惊人地熟悉呵。Steve曾成百上千次地感觉到过：Bucky在某个酒吧地板上或是某处砖墙边把他拉起来之后，环住他的肩。

 

见鬼，他应该要知道的。Bucky一直守护他的背后；Bucky就是这样的人。只要他有一点跌撞，Bucky都总会出现，把他拉起来。

 

Steve闭上眼。影片结束又再度开始，但他的全副注意力都只放在Bucky的呼吸声和Bucky在他肩上的手，那试探的小小捏紧像是在测验手下的肌肉。

 

Steve又花了好一会儿才鼓起足够的勇气，因为这是他那么久以来感受过第一次真正的平静时刻，让他不想打断。但他终于还是抬起了头；无法信任自己能开口说话，他只能尽力让脸上的表情传达自己心中所想。Bucky睁大了眼，Steve本能地伸出手去。

 

“Bucky。”他的声音因情绪而粗嗄。“跟我来。”他的双手握住了Bucky的手臂、Bucky的肩膀，紧紧地抓住不放。“来吧，Buck。”

 

靠得这么近，他能看到那通红的双眼；Bucky看起来很害怕又不适，但却没有逃开。最终他以久不使用而喑哑的声音开口，“去 _哪里_ ？”

 

Steve一时不知该如何应对。然后他知道了。“ _任何地方_ ，”他回答。

 

 

 


	2. 如汝回还，必将接纳之地

 

开摩托车载着Bucky回纽约的那段路是Steve人生中最美好的一天。他选择摩托车是考虑了所有的交通方式和Bucky还很脆弱的精神状态之后的决定，但他没有想到选个暖洋洋的日子出门做一趟Bucky就坐在身后的长途旅行能有多棒。他走的是自己认识的路，沿一号公路往上开，当然比走新开的收费公路要花更长时间，不过反正他们不忙赶路。一号公路沿线的生活节奏都要慢些，经过的一些地方看来全没经受时光洗礼。他们在一家小店停下来吃午饭，基本上那就是一个搭了个柜台的木棚子，加上外面几张风吹雨打过的野餐桌。店里没有冷饮机，但有罐装的可口可乐，甚至还有Canada Dry姜汁汽水。史蒂夫买了热狗肠、汉堡和薯片，用一个红色的塑料托盘盛着端到Bucky坐的桌前。Bucky又戴着兜帽了——他总是戴着兜帽的，Steve觉得他一半是为了挡住脸，一半是因为感到羞耻，就像是害怕让阳光照到脸上一般。

 

不过Bucky还是吃了一条热狗然后小口啜着一罐可乐，所以这几乎又像是往昔时光了。他们没有说话——Bucky几乎就不开口，多数时候甚至都不看他——但Steve觉得自己知道那是怎么回事。Bucky这种过度精准的静止状态让Steve想到他十九岁生日那天晚上。他们外出庆祝，后来Bucky就静了下来，一举一动都小心翼翼、说话只用单音节；两小时后Bucky扶着一根路灯杆子在法院街吐了满地。现在的Bucky看起来跟那时候一个样，仿佛身体里面有什么毒害物质，所以Steve相信接下来大概会出现某种狂暴的宣泄、过后Bucky就会感觉好多了。

 

他们终于开上布鲁克林大桥时天色已晚，气温渐凉；Bucky暖暖地贴在Steve背后，大腿紧靠着他的臀，两人一起再度经过那熟悉的桥拱。他们长大的那个地方已经满是奢华的新建筑了（据说称之为“中产阶级化”，Steve觉得真是个来自上世纪——十九世纪——的怪用词），所以他往南面能听到高架铁路的地方找了间公寓；在那个街区里仍能听到自己不熟悉的各种语言，看到店里有不知道是什么的各种食物。对他来说，这种不同族群不同之间所带有的小小猜疑和摩擦才是让纽约成为纽约的根基；他小的时候，每条街都像一个独立的民族国家：过了海军造船厂就是德国人的地儿，意大利人住法院街，波兰人和芬兰人占了日落公园那一块，犹太人聚在南边。当然不是说要用到护照才能过境那么严格，但你至少得知道你在谁的地头上、并且放尊重点。

 

他的公寓在最顶层，有宽阔的窗口和极好的光线。Steve想也许他会再试着画画。如果他们会在这里呆上一段时间，他可以选一个窗口来画几张油画。Bucky在屋子里转来又转去，从各个不同角度检查每一个房间、察看每一个窗口的视野，然后坐倒在沙发上就不再动了。

 

之后的日子，他们沟通的方式——当他们有沟通的时候——就是眼神的交流和身体的接触。Steve端来汤和咸饼干时Bucky轻轻按住他的手臂： _谢谢你_ 。Steve递过去一碗带忌廉的樱桃味啫喱轻柔地用手肘捅捅Bucky的肋骨： _嘿，不用谢_ 。

 

他们还通过电视沟通。Bucky看了很多历史频道的节目——Stark管那叫希特勒频道，Steve能看出为啥。那上面的节目都是关于有影片纪录的历史，所以基本上就是从希特勒开始。光看这个频道你会漏掉很多历史，例如说温泉关战役。（Steve在公共小学六年级交过一个温泉关战役的作业给Wiesman太太。）Steve虽然从这频道上学到些有用的知识，但还是不喜欢它：他就是没法挥去觉得历史频道的制片人大概会心想希特勒确实是个坏蛋、不过对电影工作者来说他还真挺帮忙的感觉。

 

Bucky会连续看个好几小时都不停下来，不过当他暂停节目的时候——Steve都不知道你还能暂停电视上的节目，可事实就是Bucky对这个世界了解得比他多——Steve会放下手边一切事情把注意力集中到他身上。Steve已经了解到Bucky暂停节目时总有情况发生。通常他会看到Bucky被眼前的图像刺激过度而大口喘着气抖成一团：坦克开进布达佩斯，肯尼迪遭暗杀，1989年的罗马尼亚。Steve发现这时候最好就是在Bucky身边坐下静候他停止颤抖；有时Steve会紧握住Bucky的手，提供一个让他可以定心的地方；而在最糟糕的情况，Steve不得不掰开他的手好取出遥控器关掉电视。Bucky从来都不发一语。

 

但当Steve所等待的那个时刻来临，他却没有注意到；他正在画布前面踱前又退后，试图搞明白这到底该怎么画。他盯着灰灰的打底瞧，想在建筑物的边角上加些光亮。然后Steve注意到屋子里的安静。他已经习惯了会有电视（或者有时是留声机）的声音来填满两人之间的沉默。他马上扔下画刷，甚至都没顾得上拿条抹布擦擦手。Bucky整个人都止不住地抽搐着，但这一次当Steve在他身边坐下，Bucky按了按遥控器让影像继续播放下去：飞机，橙红的火球，榴弹炮和坦克——“……共党完全击溃了法军。美国相信越盟如果在奠边府取得胜利，该地区的稳定将受到永久性的破坏；因此提出了秃鹰行动，计划投下可能多达三枚的原子弹以轰炸……”遥控器掉到地上，Bucky紧紧攫住他；金属手指撕破了他的衬衫、在皮肤上留下血红的抓痕。Steve的嘴里尝到了肾上腺素的苦味—— _这就是了，就是这一刻_ ——他伸出手去制住Bucky的手腕。

 

Bucky挣开他，一边颤抖一边拼命地眨眼，身体摇晃着承受内心的冲击，然后突然就开口了，挣扎着吐出一些无意义的单词：“他们的。操。它。我有命令要。不是。”他发出一声窒息般的可怕声音直扑向Steve，两人缠成一团从沙发上翻下来摔到地板上，Bucky尖喊着扭曲起身子，Steve只好全身扑下去双臂双腿同时抱紧按牢他，完全覆住James Buchanan Barnes这枚手榴弹上面。

 

Bucky一头撞在Steve脸上，Steve的唇被撞裂开来、鼻子也流血了，但他还是努力凑到Bucky耳边喘息着命令：“ _解除戒备，士兵_ 。”他全身的肌肉都因为要使力制住Bucky而尖叫。“ _解除戒备。解除戒备_ 。你 _可以退下了_ ，”然后Bucky忽地放松下来开始抽泣，那声音湿泞丑恶得几乎像是出自梦魇的尖叫一般。Steve闭上双眼抱紧怀里的人，深深清楚没有任何可说的话、没有任何安抚的言辞不会最终成为谎言： _没事了，你安全了，我不会离开你的_ 。第一次他也不是自愿离开Bucky的，结果又如何？空头承诺还是得加上钱才能买到车票。Bucky受骗够多了。

 

过了好一会儿Bucky终于累得逐渐安静下来；Steve冒了点险松开手脚，把Bucky的一边手臂搭过自己肩上（就像以前曾经成百上千次做过的那样）拉他起身，一瘸一拐地把他半扶半拽进卧室里。Bucky像堆旧衣服一样瘫倒在床上，可金属手指仍紧紧抓住Steve的衬衫。Steve原以为这是无意识的动作，但随后就意识到Bucky其实是在恼怒地扯他靠近。他由得Bucky把他拉到床上，惊讶于Bucky推着他背对自己躺在身边、然后把脸埋进Steve的肩胛骨当中。Bucky疲惫地呼出一口长气，全身都放松下来，脸贴着Steve背后，就这么昏睡过去了。他们以前也像这样一起睡过，两人紧紧靠着彼此，和冰冷的地板之间只隔了一张单薄的廉价床垫。他喜欢Bucky再度蜷在自己背后的感觉，所以Steve只是踢开鞋子、让自己平静下来缓缓入睡。Bucky的手——沉重的感觉，金属的那只手——搭在他腰间。他梦到了往日时光。

 

 

 


	3. 浓厚无形之痕迹

 

Steve醒来的时候，阳光透过微风吹动的窗帘间明暗闪动。他意识到Bucky也醒了，正躺在他身边盯着他的脸看。“Steve，”Bucky轻声道，听起来几乎就像以前的Bucky；Steve的心为这欢乐狠狠揪住了：“是的，Bucky，是我。”——好吧，Bucky接下来的一整天也就说了这么一个词，但这已经比昨天多了这一个词了呢。再说，Bucky终于愿意 _看着_ 他了。

 

实际上，倒不如说Bucky没法把视线从他身上挪开：他现在基本上就是一直盯着Steve看，仿佛Steve是个Bucky解不开的谜一样。Steve觉得这大概能算有进步了，可是随着日子一天天过去Steve开始感到……羞愧，感到自己在Bucky所承受过的苦难面前完全微不足道。他到底以为自己在做什么？他开始试着组织语言以表歉意，但又毫无头绪自己能说什么、说出口后Bucky又会是怎样的反应。Bucky是知道的——他 _一定得_ 知道——Steve当初不知道他还活着、Steve要是能救他绝对会不惜一死、Steve自己也在冰下被冻到了新世纪。可这些又有什么用？Bucky带着深黑眼圈的双眸一刻不停地追着他，最后绝望终于把Steve赶出了公寓门口、赶到了大街上，让他都觉得有点发疯了。他偷偷摸摸躲在一个门廊里给Sam打了电话；Sam听他滔滔不绝地自我责备了二十秒后干净利落地告诉他 _闭嘴，老天啊_ ，然后用一堆常识给他来了个当头棒喝，因为a） _这堆混事不是你的错_ 以及b） _好的意图一点用都没，欢迎随便做梦_ ，还有c） _七十年来的创伤不可能只花六星期就恢复过来，就算你是美国队长也不行，好不？听懂记牢了。_ Sam还逼他写下三个专为经受过刑讯折磨的幸存者提供心理支持的职业心理咨询师的电话号码；而意识到这居然可以作为一项专攻的职业，令Steve感觉虚弱恶心到不得不把脑袋抵到冰冷粗糙的水泥墙面上好撑住自己。

 

“我只要四个小时就能到你那边，你需要我去吗？”Sam问。Steve马上回道，“不。不用，”然后又重新考虑了一回，因为如果这能帮助到Bucky，他不想自己在这件事上太过顽固。他很清楚自己内心深处有某个部分希望把Bucky完全据为己有。“总之，现在还不用，”他最后说。“我想我们实际上还是有进步的。”

 

Sam迅速地大笑了声。“你们两个都还活着呢，对不？ _那_ 可是一半一半的几率。认真的，伙计，我四个小时就能到。要是我直接飞过去，只要两个半小时哦。”

 

“谢谢你，Sam。谢谢，伙计。”Steve说着，挂断了电话。

 

Steve进门时Bucky正坐在厨房餐桌旁慢慢地翻看着Steve的素描本。Steve关上门，突然决定他一定要告诉Bucky一些自己肯定Bucky已经知道了的事情，因为他无法忍受哪怕有一丁点的可能Bucky其实不知道这些事。但就在他拉开椅子正要坐下的当儿，Bucky抬眼瞧他，然后一手揉着前额不确定地开口：“你还记得……有次我们去跳舞来着。哥伦布骑士会，”Steve坐下，感觉自己身处梦中。

 

“对，”Steve说；实际上他们去跳舞也不是一次两次了。“我 _想_ 我记得吧……”

 

“有个小女生。戴眼镜的，长得挺好看。你喜欢她来着。叫Nancy还是什么。”

 

“ _Mary_ ，”Steve想起来了；他都把这件事忘诸脑后了。如今她的身影再度在他眼前浮现：小个子的金发女孩儿，穿着件浅色的裙子，发卷儿用一条红丝绒的发带还是发饰扎着，小小的心形脸蛋，厚厚的眼镜后面有双漂亮的蓝眼睛。

 

“Mary。你整晚都在跟她聊天，我记得想着你跟她进展不错哩，可后来你的哮喘又发作了，我们不得不回家。”

 

Steve呆呆地坐着：他记得那天晚上，记得自己在潘趣酒碗旁边挣扎着呼吸，记得女孩担心的脸。Bucky把他拽出门、让他在旁边的小巷子里呼吸一下新鲜空气，然后当他还是恢复不过来的时候就半扶半抱着把他带回家了。他盯着坐在自己身边的这个人看。这是 _Bucky_ ：真的， _真的是_ Bucky。他意识到某部分的自己之前并没有真正相信冬日战士就是James Buchanan Barnes。

 

可他现在全心全意地相信了。Bucky就在这里，零零碎碎地拼凑起他们的记忆，仿佛在把自己重新挖出来。“那个，后来我有去找她来着，”Bucky继续；这话让Steve讶异得一下打断了自己的思绪。

 

“等等，你说啥？”Steve追问。

 

Bucky内疚地瞅瞅他，揉着脑袋的样子好像在头痛。“嗯，我——没告诉过你。不想让你太过期待嘛。就是——我想着你挺喜欢她的嘛。我去所有那些天主教学校打听来着：圣凯瑟琳、圣格特鲁德、雪地圣母什么的。他们一定觉得我就是个来捣蛋的，”他说，然后捂着嘴大笑起来，眼里一闪而过的大约是泪光。但如果真是眼泪，当Steve再看第二眼时也已经消失了。

 

“你找到她没？”Steve真心地好奇了。

 

“没呢！就这么白白赔上了我一世英名！” _这_ 倒是让Bucky觉得好笑到得把自己整张脸都埋住，他的笑声拔高得几乎有些神经质。Steve也不禁跟着笑了起来，可心里却止不住地惊慌，因为他相当肯定Bucky又哭了、而Bucky以前是从来不让Steve看到自己哭泣的。Steve是多想帮助Bucky、在身边支持他呵，可是Bucky已被如此彻底、如此完全地伤害过侵犯过，Steve觉得哪怕是自己的目光都会在他身上刻下更多的伤痕。但他又不知自己该怎么离开才不会让Bucky感觉是拒绝——然后Bucky喃喃道了声歉，从桌旁站起身走进了卧室。Steve听到房门锁上的声音。

 

Steve坐着没动，手肘撑在桌上，手指插进发间。他从来没有受到过那么绝对的影响：欢迎来到二十一世纪，老家伙，耳边响起的是Tony的声音。过了一会儿，他站起身走到画架前，然后花了两个小时完全投入感官感受。到窗外的光线消失时，画布上已经多了好多油彩，其中大部分他甚至都不记得自己是怎么画上去的——而Bucky就站在身后。Steve不知道他在那里站了多久。

 

“对不起，”Steve拿起抹布擦掉手上的松节油。“我没注意到……想来个三明治不？”

 

“好的，”Bucky说。“嗯，”然后，“这很棒，”有那么一瞬间Steve不知道他在说什么。随后Bucky对画布点点头，Steve转身，看到破碎的玻璃和被毁得坑坑洼洼的摩天大楼。各种边角彼此交叉撞击；他特别加重笔触描绘了每道边沿和颤动的光线。建筑物摇摇欲坠，只差一丁点就要分崩离析。Bucky侧过脑袋认真地盯着画，就好像在试着从中看出什么，读出一些不存在的信息；而Steve突然有种眩晕感，觉得自己做得还不够、展示得还不够、冒的险还不够。他还不曾把自己表露得足够，不曾把自己全然开放——不像Bucky已经在做的那样。

 

Steve不允许自己再思前想后，只是握住Bucky的肩膀，倾身前去吻了他。这甚至不是特别有关于性爱——就只是，这是他能想到的最亲密最认真的承诺：这种让自己身处脆弱境地、分享呼吸的方式。

 

但下一刻这就改变了。他们双唇相触那一刻Bucky僵住了，然后非常轻微地动了动——一道情欲的闪电瞬间贯穿他全身。Steve丢下手里还拿着的抹布贴靠过去，阴茎渐渐坚挺，全身都因为情热兴奋起来。Bucky抬起属于人类的右手扶着Steve的头，然后他们相吻得越加激烈、互相抓抱住对方，彼此都不知道自己在做什么、但总之就是凭着本能跌跌撞撞地在做了。Steve发觉自己几乎敬畏、甚至惧怕于内心几近狂暴的情感——他都不知道自己能感到这般……粗暴、这般原始。他对自己身边的其他人都从来没有如此感觉过，甚至对Peggy都没有。他把Bucky狠狠地推向卧室、又或者是Bucky把他拽过去的，他什么都不能确定了。周遭的一切都在旋转。

 

然后他们倒在还没有整理的床上，Bucky翻到他上面。Bucky的双唇丰满湿润，Steve只是放任自己夹在Bucky和床垫之间，在那种兴奋的温暖当中浮浮沉沉。他不觉得自己曾经有感觉这么好过：身体变成这样善于战斗之后肯定没有，在以前生来就残破而紧绷的那个身体里自然也不曾。可是。现在。一切。就是。感觉。那么。好——他把Bucky翻转到自己身下，双手贪婪地从那精健壮实的躯体一直往下摸到他的裤头。他的指尖滑过Bucky的腰间、人鱼线，然后拉开裤链握住了Bucky天鹅绒般暖热的勃起——直到Bucky挪开嘴喘道，“停下”，Steve才意识到自己有多失控、他们贴得有多近。

 

他马上停下手，心跳如雷。Bucky横过金属的左臂挡在眼前，鼻翼翕动着低声说，“慢一点。慢慢来，拜托，”Steve能看到Bucky和自己身处同样境地：努力回想着这份愉悦应当怎样去感觉，渴望着尽可能地久留在这没有痛苦的地方。

 

他把手从Bucky的阴茎上拿开，让Bucky喘了口气，然后拉下自己的裤子、脱掉T恤，再度俯下身，让Bucky的勃起在自己腹部上下滑动。Bucky在他的唇间呻吟着推身向前，Steve退后一点，让Bucky掌握节奏的快慢。Bucky的唇笨拙地掠过他的脸颊，前液在腹部的肌肤上留下一道湿痕。Steve无法自控地亲吻他爱抚他，双手摸到Bucky衣衫遮盖下的赤裸皮肤——他是那么兴奋，甚至都没预见自己的高潮：重重的喘息然后就射得眼前一片白光。 _噢见鬼_ ，Steve心想，然后又想， _那又怎样_ ：他们不必停下来。Bucky玩弄着Steve射在自己肚子上的精液——这画面如此淫荡，Steve忍不住抖了抖——而Steve侧身舔Bucky耳朵的方式让他哆嗦着笑了出声。然后他们再度迷失于纠结一起的床单和彼此的身体和温暖汗湿的肌肤之间。他能在这里待上一整天。如果Bucky想要，他可以永远地继续下去。

 

他们昏昏欲睡，同时无法停止互相亲吻爱抚：Bucky的手滑落到他的臀部，Steve痴迷地不断亲吻Bucky的T恤领口露出温暖肉体接合金属的那里：一个Bucky还没有给他看过的地方。最后Bucky终于呻吟着射在了Steve大腿上。他们之间弄得一团糟，发出叽咕水声；Bucky双臂环住Steve而Steve大笑起来，想着不知道自己是否真的能拥有这个。他想着如果真的可以，自己可以忍受其它很多很多。他用力拥抱Bucky，然后他们又再继续亲吻着滚在床上，陶醉于快乐当中。

 

在某个时刻，Bucky抬起头来，看上去很动摇。“Steve，”他的声音里带了一种痛苦的不确定。“这——我没忘记这个吧，对不？”

 

“没，”Steve窘然道。“这是——新的进展。”

 

“因为我不——”Bucky的脸因为情感而扭曲了。“我们以前没有——”

 

“没有。这是——现在才发生的，”Steve解释。

 

他的话让Bucky脸上出现了某种Steve没能马上认出来的神色。“好吧，”Bucky再度在他身边安顿下来，一手勾过他的脖子亲了下他的太阳穴。“嗯，至少是件好事，”Steve意识到那个奇异的神色是 _希望_ 。“这是我所听说过头一件值得知道的事哩，”Bucky Barnes说。

 

 

 


	4. 朝向天光之亮

 

Steve花了好久才从睡梦中醒过来——他相当肯定自己自从大萧条还未开始之前就没睡得那么好过了——所以他注意到Bucky已经一手保护性地挡在他身前、蓄势待发正准备使用暴力时还在努力着让自己完全清醒过来。Steve拼命地眨着眼挣扎起身。Natasha正站在门口。

 

“喔哦哦，好吧，我可没想到会看到这场面，”Natasha歪了下头。

 

“Sam，”Steve呻吟，一下把床单基本是拉到了下巴上来。“我要杀了他。”

 

“别哦，”Natasha和气地道。“他就是担心你了。当然他担心的不是这个，”她双眼左右溜了一圈，同时补上一句。“这个——大概会让他爆根血管吧。”

 

Steve伸手示意，不过Bucky已经解除了戒备状态，正背靠床头板瞪着他们。“你知道我们现在可都是现代人了？”

 

“嘿，讽刺话！”Natasha快活地接口。“我没意识到事情进展得那么顺利呢。”

 

“Natasha，”Steve咬紧牙一字一句地吐出。“现在真的不是一个好——”

 

“喔，我能看出来，”她的眼神在两人之间来回游移。“这么着吧：我去弄点咖啡，你们两个穿点裤子。 _Steve Rogers_ ，”她啧了一声，意味深长地放低了嗓音，“我可不知道你原来这么容易上手。”

 

“ _容易上手_ ？！”Steve感觉被侮辱了地重复，但他身边的Bucky倒是觉得好笑地哼了声。“啥！”

 

“她可太了解你了，”Bucky说。

 

Natasha正好挡在他们跟浴室之间，所以Steve只是捡起丢在一边的T恤随便擦了擦然后套上条裤子。“你不是一定要——”他瞅瞅正在拉上裤子的Bucky。“我可以应付——”可Bucky只是奇怪地看着他。

 

“我跟你去，”Bucky语调平平却潜藏着危险。“我比你更了解她。”

 

Steve马上伸出手按在他胸前阻止他的动作。“不，”Steve说。“你不了解。”

 

Bucky眼中闪过怒火。“ _你_ 才不——”

 

“ _不_ ，”Steve打断他坚持道，“ _你_ 不了解。你真的不了解，好吗？ _你_ 不比我更了解 _她_ ， _她_ 也不比我更了解 _你_ ，而你们两个现在都要听 _我_ 的。明白吗？”

 

Bucky恼怒地吐了口气，猛地旋开身去。他用力抹了下脸，Steve能看到他粗重地呼吸着。“好吧，”Bucky终于咕哝。“好吧。但你刚才真就活像你妈的样子。”

 

“去你的，”Steve回了句，走开让Bucky调整好自己。

 

Natasha正拿着滤壶倒了杯闻起来就挺浓的咖啡；瞧见他出来，又多倒了一杯。她把两杯咖啡都放到餐桌上，Steve走过来拉开一张椅子坐下。“好了：有谁知道我们在哪？”

 

“Sam，”她边回答边坐下，一边膝盖竖起在椅子上。“现在还有我。我不会说没别的人知道了，但目前为止还没人在这事上开口。”

 

“那他们开口说的都是什么事？”Steve问。

 

“要看你指的 _他们_ 是谁，”她讽刺地道。“Stark？中情局？五角大楼？Fury？你真走了好大运，现在每个人都有自己的一堆问题要解决。没人真的在注意别人：都在各显神通撇清干系哩。”Natasha偏偏头，仔细考虑了一回。“他们都知道你和冬兵一起跑了，对此谁都不会乐见其成，但我认为总体上的感觉是至少你是属于某个编制内。不是每个人都这样的。”她喝了口咖啡。“虽然我想对于你是否还受管辖这事有些疑问。你知道：你到底忠于谁或忠于什么之类的。”

 

Steve勾了勾嘴角。“不应该有疑问的。他们祖母还在幼稚园的时候我就已经为Bucky Barnes违抗军令了。他们不该还有任何怀疑。”

 

Natasha看上去像是在努力地小心说话。“Steve，他 _不是_ _Bucky_ 。或者说，好吧——”在Steve可以插嘴之前她赶紧举起一只手补充，“他 _不只是_ Bucky。现在不是了。你仔细想想：他是冬兵比他是James Barnes的时间几乎要长 _三倍_ 。他很危险，Steve。”

 

“你知道，这真好笑了，”Steve挠挠后颈，“我刚刚才跟他过了一遍关于你的同样的词儿。为什么所有人都总要以为我不明白这是怎么回事？是因为我老了么？我看起来反应迟钝神志不清还是什么的？”

 

Natasha倾身向前。“不，”她以百般忍耐精确衡量过的声音缓缓道来，“是因为你和冬兵滚在一起，和有史以来最为传奇的杀手——”然后她哼笑出声，靠回在椅背上沮丧地摇摇头。“我真不能相信他是你的——朋友。或者别的什么。老天爷，Rogers，早知道你喜欢这么危险的类型，我真可以亲自上阵跟你试试的。”

 

“每个人都总是低估我，”Steve说。“只除了Bucky。”Natasha一副仍未被说服的样子，所以片刻后Steve推开椅子起身走到放着自己制服皮带的柜子前。他摘下一个小皮盒，里面保存着他最重视的几样小东西：坠机后他们在他身上找到的、他从不离身一直带着的几件——有Peggy照片的那个指南针，还有他的狗牌。他把狗牌连着链子一起倒在掌心，紧紧握了下，然后带回桌边。他在展示某件重要的事物，Natasha很清楚：她迟疑了一下，然后小心翼翼地接过去细看。她眉间出现皱痕时他别开视线，脸上火辣辣的。他知道她看到了什么：一枚狗牌上印着STEVEN ROGERS，另一枚上的名字则是JAMES B. BARNES。

 

他终于开口时喉间滚烫。“我们一直都知道要是我们有一个不在世上，另一个也就等于是死了。Natasha，拜托：在这件事上我需要你支持我的做法。”

 

她叹了口气，放手让狗牌轻轻落到桌上。“就是——你真的太放松警惕了。对着这么一个非常非常危险的人。”

 

“他是很危险。我也是。你也是。Banner博士说得对——我们都是怪物。如果Bucky比我们更糟糕，那只是因为他花了更长的时间、为了更糟的人、在更糟的——”Steve不得不停下来调整呼吸，因为他就是没法不想到那张担架，那张椅子，电击器，低温冷冻舱，皮制束带还有——

 

“正是我要说的意思，”Natasha接口。“在过了这么久之后，他也许已经没有足够的自我了。他也许根本 _不能_ 停下来。你不知道要说不有多难。”

 

“我说过。”Steve转身，这是自从高速公路那回以来他第一次再度面对冬日战士；眼前的人突然显得庞大而可怖：那种浸了毒的恶意让Steve油然生出绝望和无助。“一开始发生的时候我就说过不。之后我也说过不。我在48年、在49年、在53年——”

 

“Bucky，”Steve轻声恳求。

 

“——在54年都说过不，还有56年，当坦克开进布达佩斯的时候——我之前在那里、之后也在那里，你这蠢婊子——”

 

“Bucky！”Steve大喊一声打断，被Bucky的用词吓了一跳。Natasha却只是瞄了他一眼就没事人一样挥挥手，好像这根本不重要，可这重要；这 _很重要_ 。他回头想训Bucky两句，可他心里有什么已经放弃了，危危欲坠得犹如在地震中失掉了结构完整性的大楼。Bucky已然从现在消失、回到了刚刚提起的坦克那儿；他正从自己所见的恐怖面前一步步退开，瞠大双眼以俄语喃喃自语着靠墙滑落下来。

 

回答他的是Natasha。她推开Steve在他身边蹲下，以Steve听不懂的、充满喉音字词的语言应答回去。Bucky咬牙点头，然后抽搐了下再点了点头，然后看着她——而Natasha也第一次终于把他当成一个人地回视，这是好事：因为这本来就是Steve的目的。Bucky脸色苍白，喘息得像条累坏了的狗，用俄语对她又说了句什么，用双手——金属和血肉之躯的两只手——捂住了自己的脸。

 

“好吧，”Natasha对Steve说，绷紧了唇角。“你想要我做什么？”

 

“帮我打好基础，”Steve立刻道。“为了以后——你知道的。”

 

她点头，然后坚定优雅地站了起来。“我可以告诉他们我见过你了吗？”她问。

 

在他们身后，脸还埋在手里的Bucky咕哝，“不行；拜托，别，”但Steve犹豫了下，试着把事情都全盘考虑一遍。“他对你说了什么？”他最后开口。“就刚才那会儿。”

 

Natasha的神情柔和下来。“那是——一句俗语。挺难翻译的。”她皱皱鼻子想着该怎么解释清楚。“意思大概是—— _你要是知道事情到底有多糟，就会明白了_ 。是句我们在俄国常有机会用到的话，”她苦笑。

 

Steve看着她，然后说：“照你觉得最好的办法去做吧。我信任你的判断。”

 

“谢谢，”Natasha说。“我会试着告诉他们情况是怎样的。至于他们相不相信……”

 

Steve弓身给了她一个拥抱；她用力的回拥让他莫名感动。“我很抱歉他，”Steve无助地向她腰间的疤痕比了比。

 

“不必道歉。我当胸打了他六枪呢。当然我不说你是不会知道滴，”然后她就离开了。

 

 

 


	5. 咸水可以治愈一切（汗水、泪水与海）

 

Steve靠着墙在Bucky身边坐下，安慰地拍拍他的大腿。最后Bucky终于放开双手。“对不起，”他喃喃道。“我搞砸了。就是——她是从——那时…候过来的，”然后停下深呼吸。“我记得以前，”他低声解释，“记得现在——”金属的左手摸索着抓住Steve另一只手紧握，“可是中间的，那些时…候——全都是——好多洞…洞——和闪…闪过的——”Bucky的呼吸越发急促，现在换Steve紧紧握住他的手了。

 

“你想出去走走吗？”Steve问，然后：“跟我出去走走。”

 

Bucky摇头，眼里充满恐惧。“我不觉得——我还没准备好——”

 

“你准备好了，”Steve说，这必须是事实。Natasha的来访已经说明了他们不能永远待在这个与世隔绝的泡泡里；外面的世界不会允许他们这么做的。Natasha只是现实打进来的一枚锋锐的楔子；现在其他人也会陆续出现的。“来吧，”他说，“我们去康尼岛的冲浪大道好了。那不远的，”这会儿才提到这个外出地点是因为他知道Bucky一定会想去的。

 

Bucky脸上的困苦果然消退了些。“是吗？”

 

“是啊。我们到栈桥上逛逛，再给你买个热狗。Nathan’s还开着呢——”

 

Bucky的眉头一下跳起来了。 “ _Nathan’s_ 还在？”Steve笑了，“对啊，你能相信吗？还在原来的老地方呢！我当初回来第一件事就是——好吧，也许不是 _头一件_ 啦，不过反正就是我有去查过：Nathan's、Lombardi's都还在，还有——噢，记得Enduro's么？还在迪卡尔布街上哩，而且还是以前那个家族继承下来了；不过换了名字，我忘记现在叫什么了。”他跟Bucky碰了碰肩膀。“来吧，”Steve说。“我们洗漱一下就出门。你可以先洗。”

 

“你先去吧。我有要先做的事，”Steve从淋浴间出来的时候他惊讶地发现Bucky正站在洗脸盆前面，透过起雾的镜子里抹开的一小块清晰看着自己；他把头发给剪了。Bucky在镜中与Steve目光相接，而Steve喉头发涨呆立当地，因为这情景可以是1944年在兵营的洗浴间，也可以是1937年在红钩运动中心：而不知怎地却是发生在我们天上之主的纪年公元2014年。

 

Bucky脸红红地转过身来，Steve两步拉近了他们之间的距离然后紧紧紧紧地拥抱他，全不在意自己身上只有一条毛巾而且还在湿哒哒地往Bucky的鞋子上滴水。Bucky回拥他，一开始只是小心试探的力度，显然完全被Steve的深重感情给吞没了；而Steve突然清清楚楚又糟糕透顶地醒悟到即使他 _知道_ 自己挚友身上发生了什么，即使他明白Bucky经受了七十年最可怖的奴役，Steve内心的某部分仍为此感到快乐，因为这是一个 _奇迹_ 。无法解释地，在Steve所承受的所有毁灭与失去当中，最最重要的那个人还能回到他身边：眼前的这个人，他的挚友。如此可怕又自私的想法让Steve不禁因为汹涌而起的自我厌恶咬紧了牙；这样的想法怎么能对得起Bucky，他怎么能对得起Bucky，竟然为此感激——

 

“你那脑子里在想啥呢，Rogers？”Bucky好奇道，Steve轻哼了声大笑起来，擦了擦眼睛。

 

“没什么。我就是想你了。去洗吧，”Steve丢过去一条干净毛巾。

 

Bucky点点头脱掉了T恤；Steve头一次看到他的整条金属手臂还有在肩膀接合处那些可怕的伤疤。他再度为自己所感受到的自私的快乐重重打击——天啊，Bucky到底付出了多少代价——可是随后注意到他的视线的Bucky说，“这不疼。我不介意；这其实挺有用的。我的——”他停下来努力思考，像是在尽力回想。“我想我的左手臂在掉下去的时候就毁了。”

 

“我很抱歉，”Steve觉得自己现在就在那趟火车上。

 

“为了啥？”这伶牙俐齿又像以前的Bucky了。“为了没法在我掉下去上千英尺之后再把我救上来？”

 

“为了……”Steve咬断了话语摇摇头，因为Bucky已经那么努力地要从自己的梦魇中寻回自我，再让Bucky背负Steve的内疚是不公平的。可是Bucky在皱眉了，Steve认得那个表情——那是Bucky绝不会放弃追问、甚至愿意为此揍得他开口的神情——然后Bucky就轻柔地不停拍打Steve的肩臂、伸手来回晃他，于是最后Steve看着他说：“为了当初没有跟着你跳下去。”

 

Bucky盯着他看了一会儿，然后鼻音浓重地道，“即使是你那也够蠢的。那样Hydra就可以到手两个超级士兵了。我们可以一起变身邪恶的蝙蝠侠和罗宾，”这主意是那么荒谬却又实际可行，他们俩都忍不住大笑起来。Steve笑得直按着胸口而Bucky则不得不靠在瓷砖墙上支撑自己，最后还是Bucky上气不接下气地笑喊了声，“滚出我的淋浴间，你这怪胎！”然后Steve朝他大叫回去，“ _我的_ 淋浴间！我的淋浴间、我的浴室、我的——”Bucky一把把他推出门还顺便一手扯掉了他腰间的毛巾，然后砰地关上浴室门并落锁。Steve就这么赤身裸体地站在走廊里，笑啊笑啊笑个不停。

 

Bucky终于从浴室里出来后花了很长时间决定穿什么衣服，在Steve的衣服里左翻右看的样子就像是在试着记起穿成什么样才是正常，或者说穿什么会让他看起来正常，甚至可能是他自己喜欢看起来怎么样。Steve又续了一杯咖啡，由得Bucky要多久就多久；最后Bucky穿着牛仔裤和长袖黑T恤出来了。“行吗？”他问Steve。“很经典，”Steve回他。

 

Bucky走过去从Steve手里拿过咖啡喝了一大口，然后瞧见了Natasha留在桌上的狗牌。他手抖了抖，放下杯子把链子捡在手里。“他们把我的拿走了。”

 

“你可以戴这些，”Bucky盯着掌心里的两枚狗牌好一会儿，然后才举起来戴上塞到衣服底下。两枚狗牌相碰发出细细的金属声。

 

他们准备好出门时，Bucky抓了顶Steve的棒球帽戴上，拉得低低的挡在脸前，可就是这样他还是在踏出街道前再度迟疑了。“没事的，”Steve轻声鼓励。“你做得很好。你可以办到的，”然后他们一起走了出去，往南朝着布莱顿海滩大道前进。Bucky就像是在敌占领区移动，双眼一刻不停地扫视周围，肌体紧绷着蓄势待发；不过随着他们一路走下去，他开始放松了。一切都惊人地熟悉，从高架铁路的隆隆而过和汽笛尖鸣到购物者的拥挤喧嚣，还有挤满橱窗的多国语言广告、甚至是狗尿的气味。Bucky逐渐松弛下来，似乎同样感觉到了：这就是纽约的心跳声。以前的电车早已被淘汰了，但轨道还留着，在高架铁路下面与之平行并进：他们过往的印迹，就在所有那些样子丑丑的蛋形汽车和巨大的无污染公车轮子底下存在着。

 

Steve听到Bucky在身后说着俄语，干裂爆破的语音听来十分严酷；他旋身做好准备应付任何形式的暴力，一瞬间恐惧得简直要恶心，但结果却发现Bucky停下了步子正在一个堆满了似乎是糕饼的巨大柜台前跟一位壮实的大妈讨价还价。Bucky指向一大盘竖着“coчник（甜奶酪）”牌子的东西说了什么，然后怒视她一眼，一边朝Steve走来一边说着，“真是个奸商。她以为她是——怎么了？”不过Steve什么都不必回答了，因为那位大妈已经在背后边喊Bucky回来边往纸袋里塞了四个馅饼。

 

“你有钱吧？”Bucky问；正为自己的过度反应不好意思的Steve说，“对，Bucky，有的，”然后从后裤袋里掏出几张钞票给他。现在的一切在他看来似乎都贵得离谱，不过Bucky付钱的样子看来却对此适应良好。他递了一个用油纸包着的馅饼给Steve，“吃吃看，你会喜欢的，”然后自己也拿着一个咬了一大口；而Steve _确实_ 挺喜欢的——这有点像披萨饺子*又有点像三角馅饼**，也许就是俄式的三角馅饼吧？他们边吃边闲逛，直到他们在西五街拐弯向南走的时候Steve才意识到带路的已经不是自己了，不过Bucky一直都比他更熟悉康尼岛。以前总是Bucky领着他去的。

（*：calzone，<http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Calzone>；**：turnover，<http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Turnover_(food)>）

 

Bucky紧抓住Steve的手臂越走越快，最后终于大步跑了起来，而Steve在大街上追着他跑就好像仍是1932年；最后在冲浪大道的拐角停下了。这是冲浪大道跟布莱顿大道交汇的路口，离康尼岛比较远的那头，但远远望去就是栈桥，还有大海，甚至从这里Steve都能认出奇迹摩天轮和龙卷风过山车弯曲交集的轨道。

 

Bucky晃到了马路中间，定定地凝视着眼前的景色；当后面开来的车子按喇叭示意他让开路时Steve忍不住为 _那辆车_ 担心了一下：要想象冬兵一拳揍飞一辆车实在太容易了。于是Steve跑到人行道上说了句“来吧Buck——谁跑输了就得请客！”就撒开步子，Bucky紧追在他身后一直跑过史迪威大道。

 

“你请客，大傻瓜，”Steve用力一手拍在明黄亮绿的 _Nathan's Famous_ 招牌上。

 

“这不对的，这绝对不对的，”Bucky嘟囔，但还是愿赌服输地乖乖去买了两盒热狗、纸杯装的波纹薯条还有两大杯桔子汁。Steve站在那儿两口就吃掉了一个热狗，然后拿起第二个边吃边走向栈桥。他跟着Bucky踏上斑驳开裂的木台阶，简单的护栏外面就是沙滩、更远处就是大海。旺季已经过去了，不过天气还很暖和，一切看起来都那么开阔而空旷。左边有插着颜色明亮的阳伞的野餐桌，月神公园的儿童游乐项目，海滩商店，噢，还有冰淇淋和意式雪冰呢。右边是极限跳伞机，不过好像已经没有开放了。Bucky晃荡到一张俯瞰沙滩的破旧木头长椅前坐下了；Steve跟过去坐在他身边，用红色塑料叉子懒懒地一根一根叉起薯条吃。

 

Bucky久久地遥望着大海，然后脱下帽子扔到沙滩上，抬头迎着阳光。“Stevie，”他的声音低嗄而稍微地破裂开来，“这可不是他妈的天堂么？”

 

“是的，Bucky。这就是，”Steve说，然后吸了一口桔子汁。

 

 

 


	6. 只要一句话，我就能拐过你的街角走在你的街上

 

那天接下来的时间他们都留在海边，吃着没有多少改变的食物，走在改变了很多的人们身边——但这也没关系，Steve想；这真的没关系了，因为自他醒来后头一回，他不再是独自一人身处陌生的地方。下午他们在沙滩上打瞌睡。Steve脱下外套当枕头垫着，Bucky则跟他交叉躺着，头枕在Steve大腿上好别让头发沾上沙子。Steve半睡半醒地听着浪潮、海鸥的叫声和狗吠——然后Bucky突然滚在他身上，坚硬、沉重，紧抓着他的脸吻他；这太火辣了，Steve全身都一下子兴奋起来。他的牛仔裤绷得太紧：他突然意识到那粗糙厚实的衣料正紧裹着他。他的T恤摩擦过胸前的两点——

 

Bucky在他唇边低语，“我想要你，”Steve呻吟了声，觉得自己都要射在裤子里了。“我一直都想要，可是——”

 

“天啊，Bucky，我们还在公众场合呢，”Steve勉强喘息出声。“这真是——我们不能——”

 

“我有次跟Dottie McLaren在码头下面做过，”Steve心头蓦然涌上一股纠结复杂的情绪——好笑，震惊，嫉妒——最后脱口而出的却是：“她比你大三岁呢！”

 

Bucky用一边手肘撑起身子。“她是没错，”他一副合情合理的样子，“那是她的主意，”当然了，女孩子们肯定会想要Bucky的。每个人都想要Bucky；他自己也不例外；事实如此。不过呢，Steve心想，他现在更聪明——或者说至少是没那么笨了，感觉这么兴奋的同时他的大脑也没变成一团浆糊，所以他攫住Bucky的肩膀凑到Bucky耳边。“我会让你上我的，”他悄声吐露，大胆得连自己都吓到了。“ _那时候_ 我就会让你做的，可你从没开过口，”这会儿轮到Bucky呻吟着扭动身体了。这就是身处世界之巅的感觉。“别误会我的意思，”他又补充说：“我可以跟你亲热一整天，不过要是你想要更进一步，我们就得回家去了。我可不会跟你在康尼岛的栈桥底下做。”

 

Bucky拉开身子对他坏笑。“美国队长：仍然不比Dottie McLaren容易到手，”Steve大笑，并不仅仅因为这话有多好笑：他之前还不确定在Bucky的记忆中（甚至究竟是不是真的记得）那整套美国队长的事儿到底是怎么样的。

 

“嘿，这口号不坏呀，”Steve说。“我大概可以拿来用呢。”

 

“可比那什么星条旗之男好多了，”Bucky回了句，然后优雅利落地一翻身站起来，伸出手一把将Steve从沙滩上拉直起身。

 

“嘿，那是身披星条旗、永远有计划之人好么，”Steve边拍掉裤子上的沙子边纠正。Bucky抓住他的胳膊拉着他往栈桥上走。“这就是个好计划，”Bucky说。“我喜欢这计划。”

 

往西十六个街区再上了四层楼之后，刚进门Bucky就把Steve推到门上吻他，双手潜到Steve的上衣底下一路向上滑。Bucky金属左手的触感让Steve轻颤了颤，Bucky一下僵住了，猛地抽回手。

 

Steve握住他的手腕。“没事的，”他把Bucky的双手贴回自己身上。

 

“我不想伤到你，”Bucky的声音有点发抖。

 

“没事，这很好，”Steve说，“这比好 _还要好_ 。”他鼓起勇气把手指滑入Bucky剪短的发间，双唇再度交合。Bucky呻吟着把他推在门板上，双手在他全身上下游走。Steve试着爬到Bucky身上；Bucky一条强壮的大腿卡进了Steve腿间。他身子往下迎合，一股触电般的快感从阴茎底部直冲全身。这么兴奋的感觉让他饥渴，让他 _疯狂_ 。Bucky的手抚过他后腰滑下到臀部——Steve开始颤抖：天呀，谁能想象到这样的碰触会感觉这么好？Bucky轻柔地爱抚过他的臀部然后来到他的两腿间，在那白热的几秒间Steve完全迷失在感官的烈焰中，而当他终于再度魂魄归体时他正晕乎乎地喘着气，紧紧抱着Bucky。至少他怀里的Bucky还是实实在在的存在。

 

“我可不记得你有这么壮，”Steve喘道。

 

“ _我_ 都不记得呢，”Bucky同样呼吸急促，听来就跟Steve一样晕头转向。“上帝啊，你真美：你总是那么美。我要是希望你个子小一点儿是不是不对的？”

 

“我 _是_ 小个儿啊，”Steve没头没脑来了句，但Bucky就像以往一样地明白他的意思；Bucky凑过身去，像只猫一样用前额、鼻尖和唇蹭蹭Steve。

 

“我想要，我真的好想要——”Bucky断断续续地说，再次伸手去碰触那个会让花火在Steve眼前爆开的地方。“你知道的——”

 

Steve现在完全清楚欲火焚身的意味了。“我已经 _说过_ 你可以的，”他试着别带上抱怨的口气。

 

“是啊，可是——”Bucky突然咯咯笑起来，暖暖的气息扫在Steve颈边，“老实说，我真的不太懂该怎么做呀，”这下Steve也喷笑出声了，Bucky有点儿绝望地继续：“你觉得会有本 _书_ 什么的吗？”

 

“我不觉得现在的人还 _看书_ 呢，”Steve无奈道。“也许会有个网页吧？”

 

“我以前见过一本小册子，”Bucky冥思苦想。“那时候是西三十街那边的一个同志社团在派发来着。”

 

“我就大胆猜测一下他们现在已经不在那儿了吧，”Steve说，然后抓住Bucky的腰带把他往卧室拽。“来吧，我们会找到办法的。见机行事，凑合一下，跟着感觉走——”

 

“瞧瞧，这就是领导力的意思——”Steve的电话响了。他们同时停下动作面面相觑。然后Bucky的神情变了，而Steve唯一能做的只有制止自己伸出手去抱住他不顾一切地恳求： _Bucky_ _，求你了，别放手。_

 

 

 


	7. 可我又能说什么 / 谁能知道那不是我？

 

“你应该——”Bucky说话的同时Steve也开口了，“那不——”但总有可能那 _确实是_ 重要的。Steve咬紧了牙，终于还是伸手从拉开了的裤子里取出电话。“你好？”

 

“Rogers队长，我是Maria Hill。我需要你把他带过来。”

 

Steve手上不自觉加重了力道；电话发出塑料变形的声音。“谁？”他语调平平地问。

 

“冬日战士，”Hill说。

 

Steve没有回应；她没花多久就明白过来。

 

“Barnes中士，”Hill纠正了自己，Steve缓缓地点了点头。

 

“对不起，我不准备那么做。”他冷静得异乎寻常。

 

“队长，拜托。请好好考虑一下，”Hill沉静地劝说。“他是目前世上最致命的杀手之一，手上有好几十条命。我相信Romanov特工的判断，他对你没有威胁，但你正允许他在全美人口第二密集的郡区里自由活动——”

 

“你们监视我？”Steve突然感到异常愤怒。

 

Hill犹豫了一下，然后承认，“你是在我们的保护——”Steve猛地从耳边拉开电话，用力深呼吸了一会儿。他对自己跟对其他人一样生气：他们当然不会放他跑远了的。他是美国队长。从在那个伪造的病房中醒来的那一刻起，他就一直被当成美国政府的财产来对待。

 

“你们听好了，”Steve一字一顿地吐出；Bucky脚步飘晃着走过他身旁，在餐桌前重重坐下，样子看来像是有人杀了他的狗狗。“如果你们还想要我在 _任何事情_ 上帮你们的忙，就必须放手让我处理这件事。否则我发誓我会——”他一时间不知该怎么威胁他们，然后忽然醒悟到了。“我会离开这个国家，”他说，感觉自己仿佛被撕裂开来，痛苦又疲惫。“我们不是世界上唯一的民主国家；我们甚至也许已经不再是世界上最好的民主国家了。还有其它地方值得捍卫值得保护。我听说丹麦就做得不错，”然后他挂断电话，坐到Bucky身边，把电话狠狠拍在桌上。

 

Bucky抬眼看他，双眸盈满内心经受的折磨。“我是个傻瓜，”他说，在Steve开口反驳之前又继续道，“而你是个更大的傻瓜。我们到底在干什么，表现得好像过去的一切都可以一笔勾销、好像他们会允许我们自由自在随心所欲？不管他们告诉你什么，都是真的——都是我做的，我有罪，”Bucky的眼里透出黑沉的恐惧。“他们甚至都不知道我曾做过的所有事情。北约上将James Keller是我杀的。法国国防部长和整个参加阿尔及利亚和平会议的使团都是我杀的。参议员Harry——”

 

Steve抓过Bucky的手，十指紧紧交缠。“你曾经自主选择过任何一个刺杀目标吗？”

 

Bucky只是盯着他看。“选择—— _没有！_ 可 _扣下扳机_ 的是我——”

 

“你是战俘，Buck，”Steve与Bucky眼神交汇，全心全意希望他能把自己的话听进去。“你甚至大概是这个国家 _有史以来_ 被囚禁时间最长的战俘了——”Bucky只是摇头，一言不发地否认着， _不，不是，不是的_ 。“我们还得把这七十年的欠薪要回来哩，我向上帝发誓，”Steve说，再度为此事的不公而激怒。

 

Bucky双肘撑在桌上，手指按压着两边太阳穴。“可是Steve，我曾做过的——”

 

“Hydra _强迫_ 你做过的事。我看过那些档案；我见过那个天杀的 _机器_ ——”

 

“可我还是——”Bucky双手掩面，话语一时间模糊不清。“你就不会——”

 

“等一下。停下来，停下，”Steve现在是那么愤怒，他心里的理智之弦不止是啪一声断掉、而是整条爆炸了。“你是以为，”他的脸上和声音里带上的不管是什么，都让Bucky放下了双手以通红的双眼盯着他目瞪口呆。“你是真心以为，如果事情是另一个样，掉下火车的是我而不是你，我就会——不知如何——奇迹护佑——能够承受七十年的酷刑、电击、洗脑、他们用的其它什么见鬼的手段——”

 

“我不知道，”那么轻声细语的一句，Steve几乎都没听清，但他瞬间就领悟到这正是来自Bucky灵魂最深处的毒：恐惧疑虑着如果当初是Steve——Steve会足够坚强到能抵御那地狱般的一切。而这想法让Steve分崩离析，因为天啊，Bucky是有多爱重他，可是同时他以为在所有人里Bucky总该是那个最能了解Steve Rogers并非如此的人。Steve需要他—— _需要_ Bucky——是那个能了解Steve并非如此的人。

 

“所以你不认为我是一个人了，是不是？”老天，这要说出口都那么痛苦。“你认为我是 _他_ ——那个超越人类的马戏猴子——一个合成出来的机器人，完全不会——”而Bucky至少足够了解Steve到能一眼看出他有多受伤，因为Bucky急急地伸出手去认着错了，“不是，不是的，我不是那个意思，你知道我不是——”

 

“我也会变成那样的。我也一定 _会_ 变成那样的。人类是没法——没有人可以——”Bucky现在抱住他了，Bucky把他从椅子上拉起来紧紧地拥抱他，金属左臂环过他背后，在他耳边说着，“Steve，对不起。 _Steve_ ，”Steve一手搂住Bucky的脖子紧紧地回抱住，再不放手。

 

Steve已经有好久没允许任何人安慰他了，而这感觉好得他不愿停下来，所以他们不知不觉就到了沙发上滚做一团。Bucky和他腿脚交缠、金属右臂环抱着他的肩就已经让他很快乐了；突然间Bucky惯用来拥抱他的手臂升了级这件事似乎也变得合情合理。这想法让他傻笑，然后又忧伤起来，真够笨的：哪怕现在已经再度伸手可及，拥有这一刻却更让他感受到自己是有多么地刻骨思念。

 

“两天，”Steve脱口而出，用力闭上双眼；否认，难为情，还有点吓到了。他从来没有对任何人承认过这件事，甚至把自己都瞒过了。“失去你之后我只撑了两天。然后我就一头撞进了——”他没法说下去了。“我一直都希望掉下去的是我而不是你就好了。”

 

Bucky的眼神仿佛身在遥不可及之地。Steve从他脸上流露的混合了爱与悲伤的神情猜测出他又回到了那列火车上；而这回是Bucky看着Steve掉出车厢，努力抓紧，被迫放手到最后消失。显然他从来没有以Steve的角度去想象过。

 

“我真的不知道如果换了我是你我会怎么做，”Bucky的声音破裂开来。

 

“你当然知道的，”Steve轻声回答。“你会成为美国队长，”然后Bucky低低地发出动物般的泣声，在Steve的怀里完全崩溃，毫不掩饰地解脱了。

 

 

 


End file.
